Invader Dib
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Sequel to Invader to Queen! Hope you guys enjoy, sorry I only just finished Chapter one after much deliberation! Zim/Dib, OC/OC, Gaz/OC sorry guys all I can say about this at the moment.. But hey do enjoy! Hopefully we can wrap up this series with a bang! F/M all the way.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Please visit my Main Page for updates and the latest news, Also There's a poll please vote for any story you like from my page. This little story has no votes so far and only because this is a sequel please enjoy this first Chappie! Also please don't harrass me about the new made-up word for the organ… I thought really hard about it.. xD And it was the best "off with her head" parody I could think of...at the time. Also Squidlyspooch...Smeetlyspoodge hehe._

~.~

 **Invader Dib**

 **Prologue**

~.~

She stood in the cloistral chamber beside her mother it was a wondrous day indeed her mother would soon allow her to mate with the fertile males of the colony and of course she obediently stayed at her mother's side until it was time. "My dear sweet smeets, today is the day," The queen began. "I have decided, I shall remain your queen forever!" The smeets all cheered while Princess Sera looked at her mother in dismay. "To do this however we must rid ourselves of Princess Sera who has threatened our way of life!"

"But mother..." Princess Sera began.

"REMOVE HER SMEETLYSPOODGE!" The queen yelled.

"NOO Please.. MOTHER! DON'T DO THIS!" the Princess pleaded. Her mother was going to die and she was being condemned to death? She couldn't understand it, how could she? The Irken horde dragged her away deep into the chambers. "No, you're making a mistake STOP!" No one would listen to her, they just continued to pull her away from the rest deep into the nest. They dragged her all the way to one of the newer rooms, a room she had made herself with all of her equipment and restrained her on the cold slab rock. "You're making a big mistake..." they stuffed a cloth in her mouth and tied another cloth around her head to keep it secure. She struggled at her bonds until they pulled out one of her vials and used the liquid inside to coat the long sharp needle, the liquid was a fast acting sedative she had used on other Irkens in her own experiments to remove any fungus or other things that had threatened the safety of the colony. The Irken stuck her with the sharp needle, she winced from the pain but just as the sting hit it started to fade and her mind became clouded, the drug was in effect now.

Her struggles became weaker as she tried to fight off it's effects to no avail. She felt a tiny pinch in her stomach and realized they were already cutting her open and then she lost consciousness.

Tallest Sera woke with a start she touched the horrible scar they had left. The nightmares still haunted her and now this upstart this Queen Zim threatened to take it away, all of it. She gritted her teeth remembering how that bitch stole her people from her and now she was hiding away in a secret compartment in the ship. She had been humiliated by that worthless queen, when she Princess Sera should be the queen. She opened her PAK and pulled out the jar that had her perfectly preserved smeetlyspoodge and her eyes clouded with goo. The betrayal still stung even now, how selfish her mother had been and Zim… Zim was the exact same, selfish!

~.~

Braitak, groaned as he listened to his mother, he didn't care about this dirt planet she kept talking about and he hated that she spoke so often about it. He was already coming into puberty and it had only been a year. All the smeets had matured as quickly, but apparently it was slower than normal smeets.

"When we get home to Earth you'll see," Zim finally said.

"Ugh… I'm going to my room!" he groused, before stomping off. He didn't care if it hurt her feelings, she never considered his anyway. He wanted to stay on the massive and his mother couldn't stop him. He slammed his fist into the wall before bracing himself against it and sliding down until he was kneeling. A beep sounded and his eyes popped open a moment before he tumbled into the open space. His face hit the floor and he grumbled before looking around. It looked like a secret passage of some kind, but if it was here how did no one find it before? His thinking was interrupted by near silent sobs, was it haunted? Braitak wasn't scared of a ghost, if that was what it was that is.

He looked around his room before crawling inside, once his feet passed by the entrance it closed itself. It was dark inside without the light from his room. He frowned allowing his eyes to adjust before pressing forward to find the source of the sobbing. Braitak rounded a corner tentatively only to see a spectacular sight, she wasn't a ghost but she was the tallest irken he had ever met. Granted he hadn't introduced himself yet, but he wouldn't let that stop him. She was pretty with her long curling antennae and pale green skin, she was dressed in all black but her outfit showed quite a bit of leg and the top of her chest.

"What's wrong?" Braitak asked as he sat just inside the small room. The female flinched and looked at him, he was taken back by the soft orbs staring at him. He watched as her lips moved and couldn't help but gape at her, who was she? Her lips moved again but this time he realized that she must be talking to him. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She glared him.

"I said.. who are you and how did you get in here?" she looked rather annoyed, maybe he had made her repeat herself. He considered her words for a moment and tried to recall exactly what happened but when he explained it to her she just looked confused. "No one but me should be able to open that panel..." she mused turning away from him.

"Maybe it's broken," Braitak replied. "Not that it matters, what are _you_ doing in here? You hiding from someone too?"

"I-I… I just like it here," she replied obviously lying. Not that he cared this secret hide-away would be perfect to get out of going to Earth. "You won't.. tell anyone, will you?" She looked honestly scared, like she couldn't really trust anyone. He wasn't sure why but he could sympathize, maybe she was forced to do things she didn't want to do as well.

"Nah, so long as you don't tell anyone where this is," he replied. He wondered why he never saw her on the ship, not that it mattered. She sighed, as though relieved.

"You won't have to worry about that," she replied in a whisper. "I won't tell a soul." He looked over the room only to note that all the food was scraps left out by the cooks and some snacks. He frowned, maybe he should bring her something with a little more sustenance. She looked kind of thin after all and maybe even a little tiny bit helpless. Braitak couldn't help but grin to himself, he could be her personal lifeline to the ship.

He dismissed the idea, it would be too much like taking care of a pet if he thought that way. And she definitely was not a pet but she sure was beautiful. Still she shouldn't have to rely on scraps and snacks to get by, she would need more eventually to at least keep up her strength. He saw her eyeing him wearily so he assumed he must have had some kind of stupid look on his face. He decided to try and look more tough, like one of the soldiers he had seen roaming the halls looking for some Sera irken. He didn't care about that, who cares who his mother quarreled with on this ship. He was a smeet then unable to understand even two words, not even two syllables of two words. It was forever ago in his mind and he didn't want anything to do with it.

"So what brought you here anyway?" she asked.

"I discovered this place by accident," Braitak replied. "If mom hadn't brought her planet up for the thousandth time, I probably wouldn't be here though." the irken's antennae perked up a bit.

"Her planet?" she asked getting a little closer. He grinned, even more of her chest was showing at this angle.

"Yeah some little dirt planet she wants to return to at some point," Braitak finally answered. "Stupid dirty little humans live there apparently."

"Uck, sounds disgusting," she said, sympathetically. "Did she say why she wished to return?"

"Apparently, she doesn't really want to be a breeder factory or deal with some tallest named Sera," Braitak supplied looking away. "Apparently she wants to get back to something called a job and friends, whatever those are."

"O-o-oh I see," The female whispered.

"Hey, what's your name? I don't want to just call you 'hey you' all the time," Braitak suddenly said.

"M-my n-name?" She asked. He nodded and waited. "Well, I-I have a name, it's a good name too. My name is.. uh.. Kielle." He could tell she was lying most people didn't look others directly in the eye when they lie. Not that he cared, she wanted to hide so he would let her, for now.

"Cool, names Braitak," he said. "I don't want to be called 'Hey you' in the future cool?"

"Um.. cool," she replied, uncertain about the use of wording. He grinned and gave a thumbs up before heading back out the way he came. He would definitely have to come back later, he wanted to know more about this irken female and why she was in that stuffy hide-away to begin with.

~.~

 _*Intercept's* Well that was quite the thing wasn't it.. Hey you! I remember being called that quite often in high school, it can be a little frustrating when you are trying to be invisible. Anyway that is not the confident way of Zim's little smeetling so cute! Erm.. I guess he's all grown up now anyway, hmm oh well. Let's have a good go of it shall we? I was gunna write some more but I have to do some sleep.. thing.. it's annoying persistent and I can't resist any longer.. zzzzzzz!_


	2. 1: Detained? Or Not Detained?

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib._

 _Beta'd by: no one yet…_

 _A/N: Hey guys I am so tired but I am writing this author note for.. why am I writing this again? Something, something cupcakes.. no that can't be right. Something, something.. oh right Invader Zim and Invader Dib or was it Invaders Dib and Zim? Or was it Invader Dib.. anyway there's some Zim and Dib and MORE Braitak action! But what's this? A surprise detainee? Read on to find out who is being held up!_

 _Poll: New poll is up on my main page please vote if you like this fanfic and want it to continue thanks!_

~.~

 **Invader Dib**

 **Detained!? Or NOT Detained!?**

~.~

Zim stomped into the room madder than a wet hornet, Dib couldn't help but frown as he watched her fume over something. "Braitak?" Dib asked. Zim paused and spun around to face him, she didn't answer just sat down roughly on the chair that sat there. They had decided not to have any intercourse, while they were searching for the missing Tallest Sera. It had obviously gotten to Zim the most, to live without intercourse for a queen was like slicing off her own antennae. Dib had nearly consented more than once to mate with her just to ease his lover's suffering but thought better of it. The longer Sera remained hidden from them, the more danger he and Zim were in of being separated. Screw consequences, he decided, it's not like the tallest had any more allies.

He moved up and behind Zim, then began to massage the tense shoulders. She moaned at the touch, her antennae twitching in their delight. He was beginning to see and understand every little reaction from the organs, it brought about a longing in him to just mate her. That and her irresistible scent, the strong pheromones only a queen could produce was maddening to him. He took a deep breath of her delicious honeysuckle scent before lowering his lips toward her neck.

"My queen!" the voice on the intercom was one of the soldiers. Zim groaned and stood up moving away from Dib, Dib himself released an irritated breath before following her. Zim led the way out to the hall only to see the soldier looking a bit panicked.

"What is it?" Zim asked.

"Braitak is missing!" the soldier responded, standing at attention. Dib tensed as did Zim before they both glanced at each other.

~.~

Braitak passed over the goodies from the kitchen, he watched as she accepted them dubiously. "Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"Tch, a pretty Irken shouldn't have to hide down here and steal like a thief," Braitak replied shortly, looking away. Of course, it was the one thing he had gotten from his father's side. The same mistrusting demeanor and sense of justice, or was it more of a protective nature? It didn't matter, it just didn't seem right that an Irken had to hide form her people. He wanted to at least alleviate something, even if it was something small like hunger.

"Y-you.. think I'm pretty?" she asked. He looked back to see a confused look on her face. "What is that? Pretty I mean."

"It's a compliment," Braitak explained. "Have you never been complimented before?" He watched as she shook her head, he couldn't believe it. She was so attractive and slim and.. he paused his thoughts briefly. "They should have complimented you, I mean seriously you're beautiful. I'm surprised male Irkens weren't begging to spend more time you." He felt warmth rise to his cheeks, he wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment that he had had to admit something so personal.

"You don't know much about the way Irkens work do you?" she asked. He placed a finger to his chin, he really hadn't paid much attention to Irken biology class.

"Not really," He admitted, lamely.

"Only the queens get dotted on by zooters," She explained. "Well I guess they are more princesses before they become queens but still. Only an unmated queen gets to mate, the rest of the Irkens are just siblings. At least until the zooters are born, they are genetically different from the female princesses which take after the queen. The males take after the male who mated the queen before with some minor differences obviously." Braitak listened intently to her explanation and nodded, it seemed to make some semblance of sense.

"Well you should be a queen," Braitak replied, suddenly. She looked surprised but then frowned deeply and turned away.

"Thank you, but it's too late for that," She replied, cryptically.

"It's never too late," Braitak blurted, out. "You can be my queen, I'll treat you like royalty." She peered around at him her eyes bulging a bit with goo, he gave an encouraging smile that had her smiling a bit in response.

"Thanks," She whispered, biting her lip. Braitak was a little farther into the room this time and could now see just how dismal it really appeared. There were no vents nearby that could give away their presence but there were several escape shafts off the room, presumably leading to a few different places on the ship. The one nearest him lead to his current room, one of them had to lead to the kitchens for sure but where did the others lead?

"So where all do these lead to?" he asked pointing to the different exits. There were two on the wall opposite of his wall which had two as well. He currently had his back against the wall, his rooms exit on his right. The wall on his left had three more exits, while the one on his right was just a plain wall with no exits. The irken female stared blankly at him for a moment, he wondered if she would reveal it to him or not. She heaved a heavy sigh, not answering right away. He almost worried she wouldn't tell him at all, at least that was until she finally did speak.

"The one you came from was, my room at one time," she replied, he was surprised to hear that. A frown graced his lips, his room wasn't really girly it was more of a functional neutral space. The plain colors and almost precise feel to the room, was what had made him choose it in the first place. "The one there," pointing to the other one on the wall he was leaning on. "Leads to the library eventually after a few twists and turns. Those three lead to the kitchen, the bridge and the lab respectively." She pointed each exit, on the wall to his left, out in turn. "And those two lead to soldier and crew chambers and the last one leads around the ship to the cargo chamber."

"hmm," he replied. It was quite the complicated little setup, he just hoped he wouldn't soon forget this little bit in the future.

~.~

Dr. Membrane sat in the waiting bay for the soldier's to return, they had spent the past few weeks interrogating him. They had been suspicious of him and GIR since his arrival claiming he could be their rogue tallest. They were supposed to be bringing the other Tallest to him. He was certain he would get to talk to his son soon, at least that was his hope. GIR was sitting next to him still singing the doom song. Honestly he wondered how his alien daughter-in-law had survived the trip with this little menace. He chuckled at the line his thoughts had traversed, GIR had it's charming points. The little robot loved everything that had any food-like quality and had shared a few on their way to The Massive. He absently patted the robot, before looking to the door that had finally opened.

"Ugh another Hyuman," the red tallest sneered.

"Hey, uh.. Hyuman why did you sneak onto Our Massive?" The soldier beside the red one shouted. "Tell our Tallest or face punishment."

"I came here to rescue Zim and Dib," Dr. Membrane responded calmly.

"You're a little late," the purple tallest replied. "Zim already saved herself and us.." The red one elbowed the purple one to keep him from saying more. It was clear to Dr. Membrane that these two did not get along all that often. "What?"

"How do you know _Zim_?" Tallest Red asked. Dr. Membrane thought carefully on that, before offering a response.

"I'm her mate's father," Dr. Membrane replied. Tallest Purple gasped and swiftly bowed, Dr. Membrane frowned and wondered if this was a customary greeting as he looked to see that Tallest Red appeared dismayed by his companion's reaction. Tallest Red elbowed Tallest Purple, the other straightened quickly.

"Go get Zim," Tallest Red said, suddenly.

"On it!" Tallest Purple replied, a huge grin on his face. The purple one rushed out while the red one sipped on his drink. Dr. Membrane waited patiently but he couldn't help himself, it was too quiet in the room so he began to whistle.

"What is that.. thing you are doing?" Tallest Red asked. Dr. membrane paused in his whistling to peer at the curious irken. He half wondered if the other male had never whistled before, maybe he hadn't.

"Wet your lips and pucker them," Dr. Membrane explained, then demonstrated. Tallest Red followed his example, he had a look of concentration on his face. "Now blow air through your lips, softly at first. You should hear a tone." He did that and gave a startled look as a sound was actually produced. "Very good blow harder, keeping your tongue relaxed. You can also adjust your lips, jaw, and tongue to create different tones. Once you feel comfortable with whistling of course." Tallest Red grinned before and nodded before going back to whistling practice. Dr. Membrane grinned as he watched the Irken. All noise stopped however when the door opened again and there stood Zim in all her natural glory. "Ah Zim, you are safe, good."

"Dr. Membrane?" she asked, she looked at him with suspicious eyes. "Wait you know I'm an alien?"

"Oh I've known since the first day we met," he assured her. "I knew you and my boy would become great friends though. You were the very first person my son took an interest in, alien, human or creature. I couldn't keep the two of you from well, each other." Zim looked stunned at this bit of news. "Of course, I had no idea the two of you would one day be married but.. so long as you two are happy. I was so worried when you two were abducted, how is my son? And my daughter?"

"Um.. follow me, you can see them yourself." Zim replied, a one sided grin forming on her lips. He stood with GIR not far behind cheering and zooming around them like an excited puppy. Zim gave an exasperated sigh as the robot giggle excitedly. "GIR.. stop that."

"He's just excited to see you," Dr. Membrane replied, sympathetically. They walked the halls making several turns until they finally reached the Cloistral chamber. Dr. Membrane paused as he noted that several small irkens were tending to a few taller, and possibly half-irkens. "Oh are these..?"

"Oh yes, Dib and my smeets," Zim replied, proudly.

"Oh, grand kids," Dr. Membrane replied excitedly. "They grew up so fast, come here grand kids." They stepped forward one by one some shy about greeting him and a few happy about it. "Oh my you had six?" he asked suddenly.

"Ten, some are in their rooms and one is still missing," Zim replied, obviously worried.

"We should go look for him," Dr. Membrane replied.

"Dad!?" Gaz said, coming into view with a child on her hip. He moved forward to embrace her and the child noting a second was closely following behind her. There was also an invader with her, he was quite surprised about that. "Dad this is Ryak my mate and our two children Kif and Zapp." Kif had dark green skin, purple hair and hazel colored eyes, he could tell by the way the light turned them a green color where it touched. Zapp had more pale yellow colored skin, light purple hair and red eyes.

"Aww aren't they so cute? How old are they?" he asked.

"About a week old," Gaz replied. He frowned they looked much older. "The normal aging for an Irken is about two weeks but it took a whole month for Zim's kids to reach full maturity."

"How long where you pregnant for?" he asked.

"Almost three weeks," Gaz answered, a serious expression on her face. "Seems it could take slightly longer or shorter depending on the mother. I'd been eating like crazy though, I was super hungry during the pregnancy."

"Oh my," he remarked. "Well at least they are happy and healthy." He offered a smile before spotting Dib who was now staring slightly alarmed at him. "Hello son, how are you handling being a father?" Dib shook his head and stepped forward, his expression looked a bit grim.

"You won't be studying your grandchildren," He remarked sternly. "I won't allow them to be poked prodded or experimented on."

"Oh course not," Dr. Membrane replied, with a wink. "I'm much to old to be doing all that anyway. The trip here reminded me of that, I got aches I never even noticed from before." Dib finally cracked a smile and his stance relaxed a bit, Dr. Membrane smiled a bit back at him. It was good they were all safe aside from his missing grandson, he flinched before looking around. "We should find my missing grandson."

"Yeah, Braitak we will look for him right away," Zim stated.

"No need," a deep voice behind them stated. He thought it was a soldier from the sound of the voice but was surprised but what he saw behind him. The male was almost as tall as his father with peach tinted green skin, dark purple hair swept over to one side in three distinct spikes and strikingly red irises and a lighter red tint around that. They still looked quite a bit irken yet still had that human like quality. He had noticed similar things with the other children but it was just a bit more noticeable with Braitak. Another difference between the irken and his grandson was the little raised nose that looked just like his father's. The similarities were striking, but the differences were just as startling. He looked like he was going through some kind of anger-at-the-world phase and seemed to be unapproachable. "I was in the library, surprised your lackeys didn't check there."

"They did check there," Zim argued, it was clear he missed part of the conversation. His old age was definitely getting to him.

"They didn't check good enough obviously," Braitak groused, he quickly headed off. "I'm going to my room."

"Uh.. Braitak!" Zim shouted after him, obviously offended by being spoken down to. "Braitak, you can't just.." the door to his room slid closed before her. "Ooo that smeet!" she grumbled.

Dr. Membrane chuckled a bit, placing a hand on her shoulder before reassuring her, "It's just a phase, he'll get over it."

"Will he?" She asked, hopefully. Dr. Membrane nodded, he remembered when his own son had went through his rebellious phase.

~.~

 _*Intercept's*_ _Woohoo another chappie sorry this took so long I had to look up how long it took for the pregnancy.. I had completely forgotten. Sorry about that.. anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chappie and don't worry it's about to pick up shortly. And in the future Braitak will learn the sad, sad truth about his TALL lady friend. Love you guys and I will update soon I promise! *hearts*_


	3. 2: My Dear, My Sweet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib. Braitak is O.C. Sera is O.C. sorry bout that.._

 _Beta'd by: no one yet…_

 _A/N: So super excited sorry I been super busy lately but I promise more to come on this and more story involving the main antagonist and the main couple. This one is going to be a bit more involved some sneaking, some close calls and even some crazy monkey lemons.. *cough* *cough* sorry frog in my throat.. where did that even come from anyway ON WITH THE STORY!_

 _Poll: New poll is up on my main page please vote if you like this fanfic and want it to continue thanks!_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~.~

 **Invader Dib**

 **My Dear, My Sweet**

~.~

 _How long have I snuck around this hive? Days? Weeks? Years? It feels like years at this point, our lifespans are so long and yet they can be cut so short. In mere moments I was doomed, luckily I found a solution, the PAK. I designed it just for me but maybe it can come in handy for other things. First I must get some samples from my mother and father, then I can come up with a pseudo solution, I can't let my people die like this. I can't let them die for her greed. I have to find a way to save them, to save me too. I can't let this be the end, not like this._

" _Sera," the soft voice I recognized it. I looked over to see him, my father._

" _Father.. please," I began to speak but he pulled me into a side tunnel and sealed the door._

" _I'm so sorry Sera," he whispered. "Your mother has, she isn't herself and I can feel something eating at her. I wish.. I wish I could have done something." I felt goo flood in my eyes as I knelt before him and wrapped my arms around him. I meeked like a smeet as he held me, I was so happy he wasn't going to out me to mother. I nearly forgot the reason I even came into this place. A suddenly jolt as I finally remembered, I pulled back and looked my surprised father in the eyes._

" _I need something of yours and mothers, samples," I whispered, quickly._

" _I thought that might be what you would need eventually," he replied. "I had collected some and placed them in that cooling unit in your lab."_

" _You did?" I asked, touched he would do something so barbaric._

" _Yes, it was before my beloved had started to act so strangely so the samples shouldn't be infected, I hope," He replied. I felt my mouth waver, I couldn't believe he would have done something without asking or without mother's permission but it seemed he indeed had. I nodded and waited as the patrol passed us by, I let out a breath when the sound of marching was finally far enough and swept passed my father. I heard him following as I made my way back to my lab. Once there he showed me the two samples sitting side by side, they were perfect I could rebuild our people once mother was gone. "It won't be long no for us, maybe those two vials will help save you, and save our people."_

" _Yes," I replied turning toward him noting how haggard he looked. "What.. why are you..?"_

" _My beloved has not allowed me to feed from her sap lately," he replied. "I suspect that is what has kept me alive as long as her. Funny hmm? She is integral to my survival and I am the same to her in a more minor way. Linked, bonded.. I wish you could have bonded too._

~.~

 _I flinched flashed to the time I had chased after my mother, I watched as the woman leaned over her beloved before slumping forward. I wanted t laugh for her stupidity but then the most sickening thing happened. A large stem burst from her back, "NO," I yelled running away from the deadly parasitic plant. I held my breath, as long as I don't breath in the spores I would be safe. I ran hard and fast through the tunnels until I reached the exit but here too were dead and dying irkens some were already sprouting stems as well. I ran long and hard into the forests I had to get to my secret lab outside. I should have known, I should have seen the infection and surely I would have but her! She did this! I breathed unable to hold my breath any more nearly collapsing in my haste. Ding, I looked back at my PAK, it was lite up like glowing fungus. "Deadly spores neutralized," it said. What? The PAK could even kill those? I sat there and laughed, I laughed and laughed hysterically as I realized. Of course the PAK did, it was made to keep me alive. It's prime directive was to keep me alive so of course it would neutralize any threat. I continued to laugh and laugh, until I finally stopped._

" _I'm going to burn it all," I suddenly decided. "I will rebuild the whole planet if I have to, it will be metal all metal, then.. then all the threats will be neutralized. Yes! It's the perfect plan, everything with die so my people can live. I will save them, I WILL SAVE THEM ALL! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

~.~

Sera sat bolt upright, she couldn't believe that she would dream of that day. She had very nearly lost her mind when she had seen those deadly pods sprouting from all around her and having to hold her breath didn't help. It had taken her several moment's to regain her sanity and to realize that several precautions would need to be considered. She'd had to build something to take the exhaled carbon and turn into back into oxygen and of course she had to keep in mind that any existence on a huge metal planet had to have a way to sustain itself outside that planet's resources such as on other planets. It took some years for her to finally construct the first craft, that would leave their planet's gravity field and explore the deep dark space beyond their atmosphere. She sighed, it didn't matter if she had solved all those issues and more over the years. She was still alone and soon she too would be punished and maybe even killed. She made her way toward the kitchens vent and began make her way through the darkness until she finally made it to the secret exit she had made for herself. She waited until the cooks wouldn't see her before stealing a few snacks, she suddenly ducked behind a counter as a cook came back into view. She could feel her heart pounding as she listened to him talk.

"I don't understand why you would ask for extra food," the chef said. Sera held her breath as she waited for whoever it was to answer.

"Because I'm extra hungry," The voice sounded familiar. She almost let her breath go in a whoosh as the familiarity hit her so hard in nearly left her breathless. Braitak, it was Braitak that was speaking with the chef but why? "You got a problem with that?" She chanced a peek to watch the chef shrink from her warrior, she flinched at that. He wasn't hers and he never could be, she was barren, useless. No male would ever want her with her smeetlyspoodge, she would never bear young. She ducked as the Braitak came into view, her heart was pounding against her chest. She could allow him to see her here, she couldn't allow anyone to see her here for that matter. If anyone saw her they would send up the alarm, well except for Braitak. "Look just gimme the food and get out, I wanna enjoy it in privacy."

"Fine, fine," the chef replied, nervously. The clack and clang of metal rang around the room and then the pitter-patter of feet told her the chef had obeyed and left. She held her breath and the sound of feet closed in on her, she closed her eyes and hoped he wouldn't see her. The sound suddenly stopped but she didn't dare look, she couldn't.

"You know closing your eyes don't make you invisible right?" Braitak's voice sounded right next to her. She flinched pressing herself against the wall.

"How did you..?" she began, her eyes opening and finally she allowed herself to breath once more.

"I saw your antennae," he replied, holding out a bowl with something yummy smelling.

"F-for me?" she asked, uncertainly. He grinned and moved closer allowing her to take the offered food.

"Of course, it's for you," he groused. "Did you think I really wouldn't have eaten my fill already?" She smiled a bit, then dug into the meal. It was exactly what she had needed, sweet and sustaining. She sighed when she finished but she was still hungry. She wasn't sure why though, she was barren and so couldn't be filling up with unfertilized eggs. She sighed until another bowl was suddenly under her nose, she accepted it and ate all of that bowl as well. Once she was finally full she sighed happily, then a noise brought her attention to the door. She couldn't see but she didn't need to with the shout that followed.

"Braitak! Are you in here again?" It was Zim, she panicked there was no where to go. Braitak saw her look and cursed.

"Quick, get back to _that_ place, I will visit you later I promise," Braitak whispered. She nodded as he rushed off to stop his mother from seeing her. Sera quickly rushed back to her secret entrance closing it, quickly. She let out a breath before sliding away from the light and back into the darkness. She missed it, being out there among the people she had worked so hard to save. It was too late for regret, she knew, still she regret having to disappear this way. She smiled as she thought of Braitak visiting her later, it would be great to see him again even if this charade couldn't last for them. He made her feel young again, he made her feel wanted and beautiful. And for a moment she could feel as though she wasn't barren and wasted. She finally stopped inside the hidden room and curled up in her spot. They couldn't keep this up. Sooner of later he would abandon her, just like everyone else had. They all did, everyone, abandoned her and left her to die alone.

She fell asleep, she knew when she had but hadn't expected to woken by being jostled. She clutched onto Braitak once she realized she was in his arms, fear filled her as she realized they weren't in the usual room but even then it took her a minute to recognize her old room. He was taking her to the bathing room, she wanted to go back and almost told him as much when he set her down.

"Here, you can take a quick bath and change," he said. "I found some of your clothes, I will guard the door and make sure no one comes it."

"Really?" she asked. She wanted to argue to go back but was instead touched by his concern for her well being.

"Yeah," he replied. "And then maybe you can sleep on my bed. Don't worry I will guard you with my life." His hand brushed her cheek, she felt goo fill her eyes as she stood there. He didn't stay transfixed as she apparently was, however. He pulled away and headed walked out the open door. "Enjoy." She nodded once the door was finally closed, too late. She quickly undressed and walked down the steps into the small pool-sized bath. A sigh slipped from her lips as the warm liquid covered her skin, it was the perfect temperature. A sad smile crossed her face, if this had been a different life he would have made a perfect life mate. She could see his body covering hers in the sacred mating that would bind them together and then she would have his smeets and.. she stopped her thoughts there as she realized what she was actually thinking.

There was no way she could ever do something like that, it was impossible, she had tried everything to.. She shook her head there was just no fixing what was done to her. She groaned and ducked into the water before getting back to cleansing her body, she hadn't realized it but she had really stunk from all those weeks without a proper way to clean herself. Well no more, she would be clean and maybe even empty the built up waste from her PAK and rest on a nice soft comfy bed for a little while. A small smile teased her lips as she thought about it, it would be nice to pretend that she wasn't on the run. At least for a little while, she would pretend that everything was fine.

With the bath completed she hooked up her PAK to a hose that would remove all the waste and looked over the clothing he had picked. Goo rushed to her cheeks as she saw the skimpy undergarments, she hadn't worn them but she liked the way they had looked when the irken had showed them to her. She sighed and began to slide the underwear up her legs allowing the see-through material to slid along her flesh. She bit her lip, surely he hadn't chosen them for anything special, right? She groaned as the material hugged her center, goo was already covering them from the pleasurable sensation of the material. Surely he couldn't have known how it would affect her? She gulped, it was too much for her she realized. The material was hugging her well enough to brush her sensitive hole. A slight moan escaped her lips, she couldn't believe she would have to endure this torture until her next bath.

She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. She would endure, she had to. She nodded and looked at the next garment and smiled. It was her favorite, a slim bodied short skirt with a long trailing tail. It left little to the imagination, she always dreamed she would wear it for her mate. She checked her PAK to see it was finished before unhooking it and finishing dressing and reattaching the PAK as quickly as possible. Removing the clothing would be easier it always was, it was just easier to remove the PAK to put them on. Still she couldn't be without her PAK very long, which was unfortunate. Any other Irken could survive for a longer period of time, but the moment she removed hers she could feel herself dying all over again and all the pain that came with it. She had had to make the PAK waterproof just so she could stay connect to it at all times or at least most of the time.

She exited the small room to see Braitak was in the chair at the desk, he had been waiting for her. She didn't know how she knew that but she did. It was obvious he was floored. The moment she had exited into the room that was now his, his jaw had drooped showing off his less-than-irken tongue. She felt goo rushing to her cheeks warming them, she almost wished he would say something instead of the unfamiliar silence. And then he was rising and moving toward her.

~.~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry I am sooooo teasing you right now. Sorry this took so long by the way I was just waiting for the inspiration mostly but here it is a great chappie I hope.. jk it's horrible it's the worst! I quit, jk I will keep writing Lemme know if you want to see some hot action between Braitak and Sera if yes comment if no don't comment lol. Hopefully someone will lemme know. Otherwise.. I can't be held accountable for what will happen.. Muahahahhahahahahahahaha! Anyway I love you guys and now that this is rolling again I will try not to disappoint you all. Also do you like learning more about Sera? I'm still building her part of her backstory but eh.. here you go. She been through heck and back!_


	4. 3: Deepest, Dearest

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib. Braitak is O.C. Sera is O.C. sorry bout that.._

 _Beta'd by: no one yet…_

 _A/N: Going good.. it's good, it's good, It's soooooo good.. anyway HERE IT IS! This is what you asked for don't regret it later.. IT'S TOO LATE FOR YOU TO TURN BACK NOW! Muahahahhahahahahahahaha! Well dishes are ready for dw round 1 but no hot water so on with the Story haha!_

 _Poll: New poll is up on my main page please vote if you like this fanfic and want it to continue thanks!_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~.~

 **Invader Dib**

 **Deepest, Dearest**

~.~

Sera fell into his embrace and was lost almost immediately. She had no idea why but she wanted to get lost in him, lost so deep she wouldn't be able to free herself even if she needed air. Then his lips met hers and tiny lights burst inside her mind, it wasn't like anything she had ever experienced. She could feel the light tingle of his saliva on her tongue, it made the sparks shoot through her in a most delightful way. She felt something soft press into her bottom and realized they were at the bed, something snapped her back to herself just in time. She pulled him around and onto the bed, there was no way she could take off her PAK for whatever this was to work any other way. She climbed into his lap and began to kiss him deeply running her tongue over then under his, as he tried to do that exact same thing with hers. She moaned enjoying the tingling sensations that seemed to travel from her tongue down her body, all the way to her center.

Her antennae twitched but she ignored it, as she pressed her center against the obvious bulge in his pants. A shock ran through her whole body and something clicked in her, she knew then exactly what she wanted. She needed it, somehow, somehow she just knew this was meant all for her and she would have it. She pulled away and trailed her fingers down his front latching onto his pant's and tugging them apart. She heard the pop of a snap and then another, she then reached for the mostly hidden zipper and unzipped it hastily before helping him out of them.

"Well, seems someone is more impatient than me," Braitak said with a chuckle. She grinned up at him before climbing back up and pulling his top off. She felt the fabric at her shoulders suddenly slacken and realized he must have found the clasp that held it in place. A light tug and it was free of her PAK and was sent flying along with his shirt. She went back to his mouth for a quick kiss, he however had other plans it seemed. He began to kiss down her jaw sending light little tingles down her body until he reached her throat. He sucked hard drawing a gasp from her. Her center began to feel unbearably hot, forcing her to grind against the warm stiff member pressing up to her belly button. She moaned and mewled loudly as he continued to tease her, she had never imagined that this would ever happen. She had no idea this could happen, she was barren right? Yet her body still craved, still needed to be filled.

"Take me," She yelled, breathily. He growled in response before he pulled her up and plunged into her, she shouted but not from pain. She was so wet, he just slid right in to the hilt in one thrust and the shock of pleasure ran from her core to the tips of her toes then back. "Mmm yes!" He trust into her again before pulling her up and repeating it again and again. She nearly went blind with the pleasure he wracked her body with. She moaned and mewled as he continued to drive into her, at that maddeningly slow pace. And yet despite the awkward position, he showed an amazing amount of strength and stamina as he continued to drive her toward her first orgasm. She yelled out as she felt it crash over her, she wasn't sure but she may have cried out his name.

"Heh, already?" he asked, pausing only briefly. He continued once she had somewhat recovered, easily bringing her to a quivering blissed out state as he drove into her this time faster and harder. He thrust a few more times pressing his hard member deep inside, drawing out her second orgasm, she could feel his life-giving seed fill her. He then pulled her on top of him as he laid back obviously completely satisfied. She couldn't understand her previous need but it had somehow abated, she laid there until the only sound she could hear was his soft snores. Then it hit her, despite all this that they had done she still felt hollow, empty. She meeped softly as goo enlarged her eyes, she couldn't even bond with him.. they had no future together as she was and she had foolishly allowed his attachment to her to grow. She closed her eyes a bit and just laid there mourning softly.

~.~

Braitak woke rested, sure it may have been half the time that his father slept but it sufficed well enough for him. He felt around seeking that familiar warmth that had kept him company as he had fallen asleep but the female was gone. He groused and got up peering around the room but there was no sign of her. He cursed and got up quickly grabbing clean cloth's, before heading into the shower to quickly clean himself. He quickly toweled off and dressed doing a once over of the room and heading into the hidden vent and made his way to the hidden room. When he reached it, it was empty, this time he let out a string of curses as he looked around and down each offshoot before heading back to his room. He couldn't believe it, she was gone, missing and he had fallen asleep when he should have been guarding her. He just hoped she hadn't been caught by whoever it was that had been looking for her. He allowed the hidden tunnel to close before he rushed out of his room and into the hall.

"Braitak, there you are," The annoyingly familiar voice of his mother washed over him. He cursed colorfully before he turned toward her.

"What mother? I have important things to tend to," He shouted, a bit shortly with her. He had to find the female Irken fast.

"Ugh really? What important things could you possible need to tend to?" Zim asked "Whatever that means.."

"Important things that are none of your business," He replied. He wanted her to just tell him what she had to tell him and be on her way.

"Fine, I just wanted to say that Sera has been spotted, the guards managed to corner her in the library," Zim replied. "I was planning on going myself but something came up, some big emergency meeting with the Tallest and Dr. Membrane anyway I need you to go see if it's true." A cold feeling rushed through his body, Tallest Sera. He had heard the name more times than he could count, but he never really pieced the two.. A light clicked on in his brain and he rushed off toward the library. "I'll take that as a yess," Zim hissed at his back. He didn't really care if she was irritated with his suddenly charging off. He ran passed several guards and burst through the library doors. He stomped up to the big group of guards only to see his aunt apprehending. His mind shut down briefly as he stood still as stone peering at his lover from last night. It couldn't be true it just couldn't.. could it?

~.~

Braitak woke and sat up looking to his side to see the lovely tall Irken he had spent the last few days. Had she even told him her name yet? He thought back to their very first conversation, Kielle yeah that's what she had told him. He ran his fingers lightly over her face, whispering her name lightly. She couldn't be Tallest Sera, there was no way. Kielle was hiding from some mundane enemy, not his mother. It was a plea and a hope all rolled into one, she just couldn't be the most wanted criminal on the Massive.

"It's Queeen.. sze-e-er-r," She mumbled. He chuckled and kissed her cheek as she snuggled up close to him. "Mm, mate.." His antennae perked up at that but he wasn't sure why, he grinned however as he watched her smiling about something in it. He didn't care if she wanted to be considered a queen as long as she remained his and by all rights she was in his mind. But his dream troubled him, was she the Tallest Sera his mother was looking for? He shook the thought away and got up, raising a privacy veil around the bed as he sat down at the desk. He would guard her with his life if need be, no matter what. He gave his word she would be safe in his room and he planned to make it so.

~.~

 _*intercept's* Sorry this is so short guys, I wasn't sure what to do but hey nightmare sequence may just reveal his inner fears. Or perhaps his subconscious knows more about that than he does! Plot twist? Maybe let's just see how it goes also so sorry about last chappie, I found so many errors in it. I promise to screen this one better, again so sorry.. I usually want to give my readers a quality read but lately I feel like I am going for more quantity and rushing a bit to make some unrealistic deadlines again I apologize it's just with financial trouble, Food Fantasy and Ark omg freaking ARK and this chappie is soooo late holy cow… Sorry again guys. Ande Yes I did start playng Ark and totally forgot to post this jeez I shoulda poste it sooner it has been mostly finished and I dunno if I screened it well enough but I hope anyway here you guys go enjoy.._


	5. 4: The Truth Could Set Her Free!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib. Braitak is O.C. Sera is O.C. sorry bout that.._

 _Beta'd by: no one yet…_

 _A/N: I'm Late, I'm Late for a VERY Important DATE! Oh man *rushes around rushes around!*_

 _Poll: New poll is up on my main page please vote if you like this fanfic and want it to continue thanks!_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~.~

 **Invader Dib**

 **The Truth Could Set Her Free!**

~.~

Sera twitched, she was awake and hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. She peeked her eyes open to see that Braitak was missing from her side. _Mate.._ She squeezed her eyes shut at that thought, there was no way they were mated. She couldn't even have his children.. so how could she pretend, even for a minute, that she could mate with him? She felt goo fill her eyes as she listened to his soft voice, just on the other side of the veil. She was about to lower it when she heard another voice.

"So you haven't seen anyone suspicious?" The voice was familiar, and also a male voice. She couldn't quite place it, she bit her lower lip and worried.

"No, I haven't," Braitak replied.

"Well you know, if you do see anyone suspicious, you can always tell us son," The male replied. Her eyes opened even more, could that be HER mate? ZIM's mate was here? She backed away from the veil, if he found out she was here she would be killed.

"No one suspicious, I promise," Braitak insisted. "Why are you really here anyway?" A chuckle and then a bit of silence after, she waited with bated breath.

"I was just wondering why you don't like our plan to return to earth," Dib finally said, after many agonizing seconds.

"Ugh, I don't want to see your stupid little dirty planet," Braitak replied, obviously annoyed. She wished she could see his face, but didn't dare get any closer to the veil. "Sorry, I just don't want to go, I like the Massive. I want to stay."

"I understand," Dib replied. "It's home for you, if you change your mind that's fine too. Earth isn't all bad after all, It has some.. well you could always check it out when we get there. If we get there.."

"Is it home for you?" Braitak asked, he sounded a bit disgusted.

"Yeah, I miss it, I miss my friends and the family we left back there. I miss everyone even the school bully, granted he's not the school bully anymore."

"Whatever, I'm sure the massive will get back to there," Braitak said, his voice sounded tense. "Look I got stuff to do, I can't sit here and talk to you all day."

"Alright, I better get back anyway before your mom sends the guards to go look for me," Dib said. The door closed, then what followed was a tense silence. It seemed to go on for hours, Sera clung to the sheets unable to make a sound for fear she would be caught. The veil suddenly fell away and she meeped flinching away.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Braitak whispered. She relaxed a bit as those arms wrapped around her, she even looked up at him. He hadn't told a soul, he had kept his promise and all she did was lie to him. She was scared though, too scared to tel him the truth. What if he cast her out of his life? What if he turned her in? She had no where to go, no one she could trust. Well, maybe he could be someone she could trust.

"I.. I haven't been.." She looked up at him.

"Haven't been what?" he asked. She bit her lip, she wanted to trust him. She wanted so desperately to be able to trust someone, anyone. "Hey I'll protect you, no matter what. Whatever it is you have to tell me, I promise I'll keep you safe."

"I just.. I hadn't done anything like that before.." She replied, changing the subject and averting her gaze. She couldn't believe she had foogled out, she felt like a coward.

"Oh.. me either," Braitak replied. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, o-of course not," she replied, her gaze focusing back on his face. "It was amazing.." He suddenly smirked at her, a completely devilish grin.

"Wanna do it again?" he growled. Heat filled her face and small smile played upon her lips, she raised up onto her knees and pressed her lips to his.

~.~

"Still nothing?" Dib asked, he was finally back in the cloistral chamber. Thankfully Zim hadn't returned before he had gotten back.

"We can't go all the way back home without finding her," Zim yelled. It was clear she was at her wits end. "If we do, she could jump ship and hide on Earth somewhere.. then we'd never find her."

"Mm-hmm… Just like I never found out you were an alien?" Dib asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"That's different.." Zim replied, her cheeks darkening. "You're attention to detail was a bit _too_ refined. Besides no one else knew I was an alien."

"Only because they bought your lie," Dib replied, with a smirk.

"You never give up do you?" Zim asked, a grin of her own on her face. "Hmm, I just don't want her to get away." He watched as Zim approached, she almost looked as sly as a fox. Once she closed the distance, she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and leaned forward. Not to be outdone Dib leaned in as well pressing a sweet kiss to those waiting lips. Dib picked her up, it had been so long since they had done anything more than play with one another. He needed to feel her deep folds wrapped around his member in a moment of sheer bliss and passion. "Dib.." Zim laughed as he carried her all the way to the bed. He wouldn't be denied, not now, not ever again. He ran his fingers long her skin, pulling up the meager clothing she wore today in the wake of his caress. He kissed his way down her jawline to her neck, causing a moan of pleasure. He felt her fingers claw at his own clothes, until they were pulled from his body. He chuckled at her sudden eagerness, but her lips silenced his until he pulled her clothing off her and tossed the dress to the floor. "Oh Dib, I want you," she murmured.

All Dib could manage was a feral growl as he ripped her panties off and plunged a finger into her depths. She arched her spine and moaned aloud, A smirk lifted the corners of his mouth as he toyed with her soft innards.

"Ngh Dib," She moaned, bouncing a little on trembling legs. Dib easily freed himself from his pants before pulling her on top of him. She gasped grinding against the hard flesh, sending a shock-wave of pleasure through him. Dib had to stop his own groan of pleasure and keep his concentration on his ultimate goal. A goal he was sure would satisfy them both. The hot sensations zipping through his body made it hard though. First, he needed to hear her say it, he wanted her to beg to have him inside her. "Dib, Dib please it's been so long," She groaned near his ear, he held her center against his hardness and thrust. "Mm, Dib please, please give it to Zim," Zim begged.

"Give what to you?" He growled, his attempted at innocence fell apart with his need.

"This, put this inside me," She moaned grabbing hold of his hot, rock-hard need throbbing between them. He growled pulling her up and allowing her to lower herself onto the twitching member, standing at the ready. He waited patiently as her wet cavern swallowed up his shaft, in it's hot moist depths. It was perfect just as it had been the first time, just as it had been the last time too. He missed it, missed this, missed connecting so deeply and thoroughly. "Mm Dib," she moaned, finally hilted. "You're so hot inside me, fill me." With that order she started to bounce atop him, she didn't even start out slow as they normally would. No this was hard and fast, filled with a desperation that even he felt down to his bones. He wanted to fill her, it was the only thing he had on his mind lately. He wanted to fill her full of smeets, he clenched his teeth as he felt his seed rushing up into her body. He could hear her shout his name, she too must have found bliss. He pulled her down for a kiss and grinned when she pulled away looking completely satisfied.

"Feeling better, my love?" he asked.

"Much better," She sighed. He grabbed her antennae between two fingers and brought it up to his mouth, he wasn't sure why he always did this but it was almost a ritual now. He sucked lightly drawing another moan from Zim. "Not that, anything but that," She begged grinding against him. He felt his member stiffen up to the ready again. He released her antennae then.

"Why not?" he growled.

"It makes me hot, everywhere," she complained, breathily. He grinned capturing her other antennae and suckling it. "Mm Dib!" she cried out.

~.~

Braitak laid back gasping, he wasn't sure how many rounds they went but somehow he felt the need to go a few more. Almost as though something he had been expecting to happen, hadn't happened yet. He frowned, it was weird yet he also felt there wasn't a rush to make this something happen. He frowned a bit at his thinking, what exactly was supposed to happen? He looked over at Kielle, if that was her real name, and grinned at her. She too was gasping and frowning about something.

"We can't keep doing this," she murmured a bit sadly.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I can't give you any smeets," she almost yelled. He frowned, maybe that was the something he was missing.

"I don't care about that," he replied and it was true. He didn't care if she could give him smeets, he cared about her and that was all.

"Braitak.. If I can't give you smeets we can't bond," she explained. "It will only keep hurting you to be with me, it will keep hurting me." The last bit was said almost too softly but he still heard it.

"Then we'll fix it," Braitak said, easily.

"It's not that easy," she whispered.

"Sure it is," he countered, a grin on his face. "My dad is a scientist he could fix it, I'm sure of it." She looked up with her enlarged eyes, he wondered if that was how she cried. He hadn't cried before, as far as he could remember, but he had heard his father mention it. He wondered if he would leak or if his eyes would just fill with goo like other irkens.

"Braitak, you can't.. you can't tell him about me he'll," She bit her lower lip, stopping it's quivering. "My name isn't really Kielle, they'll know who I really am if you tell them Braitak." She sounded so sad and lonely, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her.

"So you're not really Kielle?" He asked, he didn't really want to hear the truth. He didn't want to know, because if he knew then he could slip up but maybe he knew all along. Of course he wouldn't find just anyone, why did he have to be so fortunate yet unfortunate at the same time? Was he cursed?

"Braitak, I have to tell you the truth, I have to tell you everything," she said, her voice quivering. "Promise me you'll listen.. to everything." He couldn't help but remain silent, he wanted to know but he didn't want to know at the same time. Knowing would change everything except the way he feels, maybe it would even change that. Could he love her knowing the truth?

"I promise, I'll listen to everything," he finally, decided.

~.~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys sorry this is so late but hey.. is what it is right? Got dino's to feed and such it's almost as bad as having babies hehehe okay maybe worse.. jk. Anyway lemme know what you think of this chappie I'm also open to constructive criticism. Please lemme know if you think Braitak should stick by her side or turn her in, also lemme know what you think my A/N means hehe. As always hope you enjoyed this sweet treat I mean another lemon and some hinted extra mm-mmm! Anyway see you all in the next chappie I hope!_

 _Braitak: You must really be hot and bothered.._

 _Me: *blush* W-what are you talking about?_

 _Braitak: Another lemon? Come on.. It's so obvious._

 _Me: S-shut up.. My hubby's away.._

 _Braitak: pfffthahahahahahahaha!_

 _Me: S-s-stop laughing i-it's not funny! *still blushing*_


	6. 5: Beginning at the Start

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib. Braitak is O.C. Sera is O.C. sorry bout that.._

 _Beta'd by: no one yet…_

 _A/N: Hey guys another chappie this one is a setting it up chappie so to speak. Who will betray who and who will feel the sting? Find out soon!_

 _Poll: New poll is up on my main page please vote if you like this fanfic and want it to continue thanks!_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~.~

 **Invader Dib**

 **Beginning From the Start**

~.~

Sera took a breath, she decided to start from the beginning. When all of this began, the day she lost her ability to reproduce to become a queen. She told him everything even the fungus that had nearly wiped out all of her people. She hated how pathetic her voice sounded, as she spoke but she couldn't stop the quavering and quaking of her body. Every word she spoke seemed to add more distance between her and Braitak. She wanted to stop telling him but she had to, how could he trust her after this? How could anyone trust her after all the lies? She closed her eyes and continued on explaining how she had molded their world into the metal planet it had become. She even explained why she kept the queens and their mates separate, the explanation sounded weak even to own ears and she slowly began to realize how she had become more like her mother than she had intended.

She suddenly stopped, her explanations and her story finally finished. "I'm a monster," she whispered. Goo filled her eyes as she realized what she had done, she had done something even more despicable possibly than what her mother had done.

"You're not a monster," Braitak replied. She looked up her vision blurred from the excess goo.

"But I am, I did something horrible," she replied. She felt horrible, at the very least, for what she had done.

"So what you made a mistake," Braitak replied, his voice was a bit loud and his grip on her arms was tight as well. It wasn't bruising but still, she felt a tiny bit terrified and yet amazed that he wasn't running to turn her in.

"But I tried to kidnap you, your siblings," she was grasping at anything now. She didn't want to be turned in, but didn't she deserve it? "I lied to you.."

"Yeah, and?" He replied, gruffly. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I want.. No, I need to protect you. Things won't be like this forever, one day you will be my queen." She felt shocked by those words, yet somehow she felt warm and fragile like she would break at the slightest touch. Did he mean those words? Would he really make her his queen? "I know why I want to stay on the Massive now, I was meant to find you and we are meant to be together. I know what I have to do, stay here and I will be right back." He left her side then, she was too shocked to say anything, until the door was already closed between them.

"Braitak.." She breathed, nothing but stunned silence answered her. She shouldn't be here, in his room, he could betray her anytime. No.. she had to trust him, it was too late to take back all the words she said and she wouldn't. "I shouldn't have told him.. I'll be caught for sure this time." She smiled sadly, goo puffing out her eyes a bit as she remembered their embrace and everything else they had done together. _Mate.._ Her face heated up at that thought. She didn't know how long she had been sitting and thinking but the whoosh of the door had her jumping up. "Braitak I.." the words caught in her throat.

~.~

Braitak rushed through the halls he had to find something, he knew she would love to have it back. It was hers after all, a journal that Aunt Gaz had been reading before the struggle for dominance over the irken empire. It was sure to lift her spirits, maybe even show her that despite her choices she wasn't all that bad a person. Sure her methods weren't ideal but that was no reason to punish her for it, right? He burst into the library, an irken all the way in he back noticed his entrance and scurried away. He thought, he recognized him but shook his head as he searched the shelves. An old binding caught his eye, it was one of the journals. He picked it up and leafed through it, it's pages were full of details related to the tragedy that befell the empire in it's early years as a colony. He nodded and tucked it away into a backpack, that he had started to wear since his first meeting with Sera. The same pack he used to sneak her snacks and other goodies from the kitchen. He kept looking, finding two more old journals each full of writing. He picked up the last one but was disappointed to find it full as well. Surely she was still working on a journal, there was no way she would just leave things at this last bit, where was the info about his mother? And his father?

He packed away his latest find and kept searching, surely it was here somewhere. He just had to keep looking, it felt like hours he had been searching for this lost treasure but every book he picked up turned out to be something unrelated. He was just picking another book, this one about lost treasures, when a familiar voice interrupted his search.

"Hey Braitak, looking for this?" He turned, around dreading what he would find. Aunt Gaz stood there holding a fairly new looking journal, that had very familiar handwriting.

"Yeah, wanted to find out why everyone is looking for this so called tallest," he replied, casually. "And maybe so I can get some hint as to what, or I guess who I'm looking for. After all everyone keeps asking me about whether I have seen anyone."

"Oh really?" Gaz asked, sounding suspicious. "Is that why you have been stealing snacks from the kitchen? Going out of your way to avoid everyone? Oh, should I mention when you rushed your father out of your room?"

"I didn't rush him out of my room," Braitak replied, coolly. He felt far from cool however under her scrutiny.

"Don't lie to me, I know who you are hiding from us," Gaz replied, clearly angry. He was suddenly quite worried for Sera, if his aunt knew where she was then.. Braitak made a break for the hall, Gaz didn't even attempt to stop him. "I wouldn't bother going back to your room. We already have her, Tallest Sera is being incarcerated until further judgment is handed down by Zim." He stopped dead in his tracks, he couldn't believe it. His aunt never lied but why would she do this? Least of all to him. "Oh by the way, you can have this last journal, I've finished reading it already." He flinched as she trust the journal into his chest, he couldn't let it go down like this.

"Auntie Gaz, she isn't like that," Braitak said, softly.

"She tried to kill Ryak," Gaz yelled. "She could have killed you." He felt the pain and anguish in her voice, it was clear she was worried for his safety but that was unnecessary. Sera had changed and maybe, just maybe, she had changed for the better.

"Please, she was a broken shell when I found her," Braitak begged. Gaz's face softened, a sigh escaped her but she didn't reply. "I can't leave her, if you kill her.. I'll never be able to live with myself."

"You care about her, huh?" Gaz asked. He nodded and it was true he did care about her. "Mm, well there might be another way. I don't think Zim would go as far as to kill her, if she does I will do my best to offer different solutions. But you better come up with a good reason to present to Zim, otherwise she'll stay locked up."

"So you'll help?" Braitak asked.

"Yeah, well.. that's what family is for," Gaz replied. "I'm still not ready to forgive her though. And you owe me big for this, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it!" Braitak replied. He couldn't keep the smug expression off his face for long, as he watched her stomp off down the hall. Now all he needed to do was find her, he couldn't leave her to his mother's tender mercies. He frowned as he walked out into the hall, he had no idea what cell they may have put her in and with as many cells as there were, it could very well take him a long time to find her. "Damn, why does Auntie Gaz have to be so smart." Then there was the problem of how to get her out once he did find her, he punched the wall leaving a dent and some goo stuck to it. He ignored the pain, as he tried to come up with a plan that didn't involve two steps.

~.~

Gaz fumed a bit, she knew Braitak was probably going to do something stupid but there was no way she was going back to try and stop him. She had other things she needed to do, one such thing was delay the news to Zim. She knew that once Zim got wind that their nemesis had been caught, she would seek out judgment right away and that was not what she wanted. If she was being honest, she wanted that little witch to sit and stew in that cell and _think_ about what she had done. She had tormented them long enough since they arrived on the Massive, only to go silent the moment she lost? She was clearly a coward. Gaz thought back to the journals, especially the latest one that had even had some recent entries. It was clear that Sera knew how to evade them on the ship and that made her dangerous, she could have done anything.

"But she hadn't," Gaz admitted to herself. Maybe she was thinking too much on this but if the little witch really had changed, then maybe she deserved a chance to prove she wouldn't be a threat. "Fat chance.. Stupid hormones." She had just found out she was pregnant again but if Ryak wasn't so virile, she wouldn't have an excuse for her suddenly soft heart. She rubbed her small bulging tummy and smiled, she actually liked having little kids running around but the sheer number they _could_ have was a bit scary.

"Gaz there you are," Dib's suddenly cheerful voice rang out. She smiled as she fully entered the cloistral chamber. "We just got the great news, Sera has been apprehended."

"Oh shoot," Gaz said aloud. Dib looked a bit surprised at that, it was clear that wasn't the reaction he had expected. "I mean, I had wanted to tell you myself. I was the one who ordered her to be locked up."

"Ah, I see," Dib replied, looking relieved. "It's just so weird where they had found her, I mean really? She snuck into Braitak's room? What could she have been planning?"

"Erm," Gaz replied, intelligently. "Well maybe she was giving herself up?"

"No I don't think so, unfortunately Zim is indisposed right now and I don't want to wake her, so questioning Sera will have to wait," Dib explained.

"Yeah, of course," Gaz replied, she gave a strained smile she wasn't feeling.

"Are you okay you're acting weird," Dib asked. She turned on him with her angriest expression, she was going to yell at him. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm pregnant again," Gaz spit out to explain away her odd behavior.

"Oh, you are?" He asked clearly happy.

"Yeah," She replied, her cheeks heating up as she remembered the last few days. She and Ryak had been so wrapped up in one another, that she had barely any time for reading. After their little interlude, she had finally gotten to the library that last day only to find a new journal. She read all about the struggle between Zim and Sera before she got to the last and most recent entry. _I met a male, Braitak, he was kind to me._ _Sneaking me snacks and telling these wild stories. It's why I have time to write this.._ _I don't know why I'm writing.. but I just have to. I want to tell him the truth, tell him everything, but I just can'.._ the rest of the entry was left blank, as though she had been in a hurry to get away and had left the journal on the table where Gaz had found it. That one entry is how she found out that Braitak had been keeping the secret, so she had waited until he slipped up and left the tallest alone. It was how she knew, that Braitak had rushed his own father out of his room. She sighed, it didn't make her feel good and somehow she knew she had to make this right.

"I was thinking however," Dib suddenly said. "If we fixed her somehow maybe we could put our differences aside, so we can just go home and she would run the irkens while leaving earth to us, you know? Who am I kidding though? She wouldn't go for that, she just wants us to suffer."

"Could always just ask," Gaz murmured, she felt foolish but she knew if anyone could fix that witch is was her brother. And maybe just maybe the irken would accept their terms, it might be worth asking.

"Eh, maybe," Dib replied, revealing he had heard her.

"Whatever," Gaz said, in typical fashion. She couldn't help the secret smile, that curled her lips as she walked away.

~.~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys I know this chappie is a little confusing but trust me it's not over yet, in fact the story thus far is far from over and many trials await our protagonists and our antagonists too. Who are the Protagonists? Who are the Antagonists? I leave it up to you all to decide! And I will definitely see you all in chapter's to come!_

 _Also here's a little teaser for next chappie (I know I don't usually do this), but you guys deserve a treat!_

 **Sneak Peek:** _..Betrayed, that's how she felt, he had betrayed her. She poured out all of her truths and this is how he had repaid her. Then again she did deserve it, she just didn't think he would turn her in. What was his word, if this is what she could expect?_

" _Hey.." She spun toward the door. That mocking voice had haunted her but this time it didn't sound like it was mocking her. The hooman was there to torment her, she was sure. "I liked that last journal entry you left for me, made it easy to find you." The statement pierced her like an arrow to the chest. She had completely forgotten, her journal, no wonder she had been caught._

" _You won't get away with this," She promised. Granted what was she going to do? She was trapped.._


	7. 6: The Chains That Bind

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib. Braitak is O.C. Sera is O.C. sorry bout that.._

 _Beta'd by: no one yet…_

 _A/N: Hey guys been super sick.. see my discord if you want to learn more. So sorry this took so long._

 _Poll: very few people voted so I deleted them all_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~.~

 **Invader Dib**

 **The Chains That Bind**

~.~

Sera struggled against the soldiers, it felt just like the last time. She screamed out, she didn't want it to happen again.. Not like this. "Please no! Not again!" They had locked her PAK and practically dragged her out of Braitak's room and now they were dragging her down to the maze of cells. She could already smell the rancid odors from inmates that were already being kept there. She gagged at a particularly horrid smell, an alien who oozed foul odors regularly. She wanted and wished she could be sick as they dragged her deeper in, she didn't even realize they were dragging her to a less occupied area until she braved a look. The smell wasn't as bad here but it was still around. The soldier tossed her in unceremoniously and slammed the door shut. The finality of her fate sealing had her whimpering a bit as she looked back to the cold hard metal doors.

She couldn't help but wonder what had happened, had she really trusted the wrong person? Her thoughts went to Braitak, she wondered how he was and where he was. Did he know she was locked up? A sudden thought struck her hard, perhaps he already knew. Perhaps it was Braitak who had called the soldiers to come and get her. Betrayed, that's how she felt, he had betrayed her. She poured out all of her truths and this is how he had repaid her. Then again she did deserve it, she just didn't think he would turn her in. What was his word, if this is what she could expect?

"Hey.." She spun toward the door. That mocking voice had haunted her but this time it didn't sound like it was mocking her. The hooman was there to torment her, she was sure. "I liked that last journal entry you left for me, made it easy to find you." The statement pierced her like an arrow to the chest. She had completely forgotten, her journal, no wonder she had been caught.

"You won't get away with this," She promised. Granted what was she going to do? She was trapped..

~ _earlier_ ~

Gaz strolled down the corridor, she was heading for the cells but wasn't heading toward Sera's just yet as she was avoiding Braitak. She walked down an odd corridor but somehow didn't spot him, she looked back to see if maybe he had decided to wait and follow. Nothing the corridor's were empty save for a few soldier's wandering around. She tsked before heading in a round about pattern, checking each hall ahead of her and checking back the way she just came just to be certain. She even stopped to 'rest' a few times, even faking a Braxton Hicks contractions at one point, which earned her some concerned stares from the soldiers passing by but still no one was following. She kept this up until she reached the hall where Sera was being held before passing that hall, for another and doubling back once more. She paused at another intersection, this time with actual Braxton Hicks contractions.

Gaz finally stopped before the cell of the once princess of the Irken Empire. She grumbled a bit realizing that either she hadn't been followed or he was really good at following and not being caught. Either way she had a few choice words for their captive.

"Hey.." she began. She heard the captive shuffle around a bit within. "I liked that last journal entry you left for me, made it easy to find you."

"You won't get away with this," Sera threatened.

"You're already caught why not give up this charade that you're still the one in control," Gaz suggested. "Look I only came here for one thing, the truth. Braitak seems to really care for you that's why I haven't been able to trust him to tell me anything. It's also why I had to corner him long enough for the soldiers to search his room. So if you want someone to be mad at be mad at me, just remember you did this to yourself. If you hadn't been so set in your ways about my brother and Queen Zim being together maybe we could have worked on some sort of cure for you."

"Cure?" Sera asked. "You think I can be cured? I don't have some strange disease that keeps me from being a Queen."

"I know," Gaz replied. "I read your journals. Still we could have worked with you to fix your situation of something. Just remember you ruined that chance when you threatened the kids. Anyway I'm out of here, I have my own kids to fret over."

"Wait," Sera called out. "Is it really possible to fix me?"

"Dunno," Gaz replied. "Maybe we'll never know. Unless of course Braitak can convince his father to research it. Could be a solution to both our problems."

"Look if I can be fixed," Sera began. "Then you all can go back to earth."

"And..?" Gaz prodded.

"And what?" Sera asked.

"What's to stop you rom destroying our home?" Gaz asked, angrily.

"An agreement," Sera suddenly added. "You would go home and Zim would be Queen of the Earth Sectors of Space and I would be Queen of Irken sectors of space. I am even willing to give up sectors, please, just tell me is it possible?"

"I'll talk to my brother and see," Gaz replied. "If you are actually willing to agree to this agreement anyway." Sera was quiet for many moments.

"Very well," Sera replied. "I would gladly agree if it means a chance at being what I was meant to be." Gaz knew it was difficult for Sera to even agree to that much, especially with her obvious trust issues but she didn't think the Princess was making this decision lightly. "But.. would Braitak have to leave?" Gaz paused.

"Why do you ask?" Gaz prodded, she didn't want to reveal too much of what she knew about their relationship.

"He told me he wants to stay aboard the Massive," Sera replied. "It would be unfair to force him to leave if he feels more at home here."

"Huh, true," Gaz admitted. Braitak was rather attached to the ship and all. "I'll see what I can do about that too." This time she really did head out, taking a different route that was a bit shorter but still not as direct. Hopefully she hadn't been followed.

~ _._ ~

Sera nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud thud just outside the door. She knew Gaz was already gone. So who could be outside her cell door at this hour, she walked up to the door peering out the small slit with bars covering it but saw nothing except the cell opposite of her.

"Who is out there?" Sera asked tentatively. She looked around until finally someone unexpected came into view. "Braitak.."

"I came to get you out," He whispered, moving toward the door panel.

"No don't.." She said attempting to reach out. She didn't want him to get into more trouble, Braitak stopped what he was doing and grabbed her hand in his.

"I don't wanna leave you in here alone," Braitak whispered.

"I'll be fine," Sera lied. She knew that once Queen Zim found out, she would surely be punished and perhaps even beaten for her transgressions.

"I said I'm not leaving you alone and I mean it," Braitak replied. He released her hands and easily unlocked the door to open it.

"But you'll be in serious trouble," she said. He didn't stop what he was doing and swung it open wide before coming in and scooping her up and carrying her out of the cell. He kicked the door closed once they were outside, she couldn't believe he was risking everything for her. He ran to the end of the hall before placing his hand on the seemingly empty wall were a small chute opened up. He pushed her within and slammed his hand down while still outside. She reached forward but was already closed, she watched him stand and turn as though waiting.

~ _._ ~

"Braitak where is she?" Zim yelled. He stood his ground determinedly as his mother strode up to him.

"I'm not letting you hurt her," Braitak replied.

"You know what she has done to us, what she almost did to all of you?" Zim asked incredulously.

"Yeah I do, but I'm her mate and I will protect her from harm," He replied. Zim's antennae drooped it was clear he had struck where it hurt.

"She couldn't have killed you," Zim tried to reason.

"She's not that Irken anymore," Braitak replied, he wasn't budging an inch. "You don't know her like I do."

"You barely even know her," Zim replied.

"I don't care," Braitak shouted. "She gets me, she knows I don't want to leave the Massive. I don't want to go to Earth and I can't figure out why you don't understand that."

"We shouldn't argue here," Gaz replied, he noted the tiniest bit of sympathy before it vanished. She grabbed his arm and tugged him along, her grip wasn't too hard but he didn't fight it either. Maybe Aunt Gaz understood how he felt and would help him reason with his mother.

"Fine," Zim relented, pouting a bit as she led the way back to the cloistral Chamber. Braitak looked back briefly hoping against hope that Sera would head back to he usual spot. He just hoped she wouldn't anything rash or foolish. After all he is supposed to be the rash, foolish one not her. He ran over every moment of their coupling, it was magical and if he didn't make it through his mother's rant at least he would always have the memory of her.

Once in the cloistral chamber his mother turned on him. Her face was a mix of betrayal and terror, not terror of him but for him.

"Do you even realized what she could have done to you?" Zim asked. It was clear she was upset and would have continued pace if Braitak didn't stop her.

"Look I know you're worried but I'm stronger than her," Braitak replied. Zim seemed surprised by that. "And I bet I'm stronger than you."

"Oh really?" Zim scoffed, clearly not amused. "Prove it arm wrestle me!"

"Fine but I win Sera gets to roam the ship free," Braitak bargained. Zim sputtered a bit but then stopped as GIR began to run about in an excited fashion scream, 'ARM WRESTLE ARM WRESTLE WEEEEEEE!' Braitak couldn't help but grin at the little robots enthusiasm.

"Fine IF I win you are not to see her ever again," Zim replied. Placing her elbow on a table one of the Irkens brought out.

"Fine," Braitak replied smirking. He grabbed her hand, his own elbow on the table Gaz placed her hand over thiers.

"Ready?" she asked. They both nodded, Braitak tensed until he heard the word 'Go!' He flexed and Zim's hand began to tilt to the side. She strained and fought bringing it back center. Braitak grumbled and applied more of his strength easily pressing her hand to the table and then the door wooshed open.

~ _._ ~

 _*intercept's* Hi guys hope you enjoyed this one sorry it took so long having a rough weekend. Anyway here you go. Please see my discord for updates. Later all see you in the next chappie *rushes off to write*_

 _Chaos-Keetonie: Now that she's gone please check out A Girls Fantasy Turned Dark Reality.. *whispering*_

 _Me: I heard that!_

 _Chaos-Keetonie: Just Kidding! *then whispers* not kidding lol xD_


	8. 7: Test of Faith

_Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim or GIR or Dib. Braitak is O.C. Sera is O.C. sorry bout that.._

 _Beta'd by: no one yet…_

 _A/N: Hey guys been super sick.. see my discord if you want to learn more. So sorry this took so long._

 _Poll: very few people voted so I deleted them all_

 _Discord: discord. gg /4gPjubH (no spaces)_

~.~

 **Invader Dib**

 **Test of Faith**

~.~

"OPEN," Sera yelled. She banged on and hit and kicked at the wall before her in vain, she even cried and pleaded but so far all of her requests had been met with the words, **ACCESS DENIED**. She screamed at the wall as he was being dragged away and wailed, feeling utterly helpless. They were long gone by the time the voice say, ' ***** **SIGH*** **ACCESS GRANTED..** ' She fell face first into the hall and scrambled to her feet rubbing her goo filled eyes to clear her vision. She ran down the hall only stopping to avoid guards and patrols, she had to close her eyes at times when the smell was too bad as well but somehow she caught up. She had made it just in time to see them enter the cloistral chamber, she had to stop them from punishing him. She quickly ran up to the guards at either side of the door, she wasn't even thinking clearly and clearly wasn't in her right mind. "Wait please bring me to the queen, I'm turning myself in."

~ _._ ~

The match was over so Braitak straightened and watched as his lover was dragged into the cloistral chamber her head lowered. He sighed exasperatedly, clearly she hadn't listened to a word he said. A grin crossed his face however when he looked over at his mother's surprised and very angry face. He then turned back to see Sera on her knees, he wanted to walk over and pick her up but decided to hear what she had to say.

"Queen Zim, please don't punish Braitak," Sera began. "I told him I wasn't going to leave the cell. I promise I'll do anything you ask, just don't take your anger out on him." He watched the anger dissipate a bit, he wondered just what his mother was thinking. And then his mother grinned.

"Fine, from now on you are not allowed to wander the ship without an escort," Zim began. Braitak could feel the rage building that wasn't what they agreed upon. Sera seemed to peer up a bit confused. "In fact if you leave Braitak's side even once you will go back in that cell." Braitak was floored by that, was his mother holding him solely responsible for Sera?

"B-but.." Sera stuttered seeming very confused.

"No buts those are my terms," Zim replied. "Now go on you two." Braitak moved close to his mother so the whisper could be unheard.

"That wasn't what we agreed," Braitak whispered.

"Well I had to tell her something," Zim whispered in reply. "I will not admit defeat in front of _her_." Braitak grinned, of course she wouldn't, he helped the very stunned Sera to her feet and led her to his room. Well to her room, of course he hadn't quite realized it was hers to be honest, he had just wanted to be out of the cloistral chamber.

"Am I.. are we.." Sera couldn't seem to figure out what had happened. Braitak grinned as she was seeming to work it out for herself. "What exactly happened in there?"

"Don't worry, your free now, mother won't be bothering us anymore," Braitak replied. "Of course that means we can explore options that we otherwise weren't able to. Speaking of, hey you." The soldier stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Go tell King Dib, Braitak wishes to speak to him." The soldier saluted and rushed off, Braitak grinned and led the way back to their rooms. Once within the door closed, it seemed sort of final, yet it was closing on a new chapter.. a better chapter.

~ _._ ~

Sera was still very confused as she sat on the bed, she was only half listening to the conversation between the king and Braitak. It was so odd to consider him a king now though, she still expected to be betrayed and shunned. She only caught maybe a few words as she worried but couldn't tell if the conversation was good or bad, she nearly jumped when they entered the room and Braitak opened the bed's privacy screen.

"I can't make any promises, Gaz told us they removed your um," he seemed at a loss for words.

"Smeetlyspoodge," she whispered. Dib looked surprised by that, as if he had never heard the term before. Of course his race probably called it something else entirely but still was it really a surprise? "It's part of the queens super organ yet also separate."

"Right," he murmured. "It may be impossible for me to reconstruct, human biology I know but Irken biology is still very foreign to me. If I had even a sample of tissue I might be able to construct something but there's no guarantee that it will work."

"I.. I preserved mine," she hesitated in her reply. "My methods then were very primitive, I am uncertain how well the tissue was kept. I did later freeze it in the hopes I could replicate it myself but I haven't really succeeded."

"Did you make any notes?" he asked.

"I did but they are a mess," She replied. "My research notes are not in the library, those I kept in here." She touched the mostly hidden thumbprint on the stand and a secret draw opened from below, inside were a manila folder and a couple of Journals."

"Where do you keep your.." He hesitated to finish the sentence.

"The lab," She replied. "Here I'll make a map and give you the code." She grabbed the manila folder and scrawled a crude map of their current location. She marked sport where they were with the Irken text for we are here and then marked the lab. "We are here," she then explained the route and anything of interest he may need to identify for the turns. He took the pen and scrawled some scribbles next to her lettering.

"Sorry I haven't quite learned Irken text yet," he apologized noticing her stare.

'Is that..?" she began to ask

"Yeah.. my chicken scratch is barely eligible but I won't get lost at least," he replied. She wasn't sure if he was joking but the smile hinted as much.

"Chicken scratch?" she asked. She would have to ask Braitak to teach her these strange terms later.

"My writing," he offered, "I'll take a look at the cells but will try not to unfreeze the whole organ just in case. If it is preserved well enough we I may be able to revive the cells, it's a long-shot and it's going to take quite a bit of time for me to analyze the sample. I'll let you both know what I find out, in the meantime try to relax." She nodded unsure about this whole ordeal still, he was being surprisingly nice to her despite everything she had done. They watched as he left, she wasn't sure what to think. She just felt kind of numb, like this was some sort of Feyweil tale and she was the princess. Did this mean she could get her happy ending? She dared not hope for that outcome, if she got her hopes up the chances were high that she would just end up being disappointed. It was the way of things for her, things never went precisely to plan. Even with the previous queens, they had somehow found a way to defy her rules when Zim became the Queen.

"I know he said it's a long-shot but he comes from a long line of brilliant scientists, or at least that's what mom says," Braitak whispered in her ear. "I think everything is going to work out."

"I.. yes, I hope for the best," She replied, even though she didn't truly feel it.

"How about we rest for now and talk more when we wake?" he asked. She grinned wanting to tell him that Irken's don't sleep but when she looked, he was already out. She chuckled a bit and stroked the side of his face, as he snoozed beside her.

"Yes, let's have a rest and relax," she laid beside him and watched the play of emotions, along with the darting eyes beneath his eyelids. She would take Dib's advice and rest, she would also enjoy the little moment's she had as she wait for the results. There was no use dwelling on things she couldn't change, she would have to start to look forward to the future. She would not, however, place her hope in a Feyweil tale that may not even come to pass. But she would put her trust in the knowledge of science, to come up with some kind of solution for them both.

~ _._ ~

 _*intercept's* Hey guys for those of you on my discord you know why this is late for everyone else I've a Viral ear infection and before that an infection in my tear-duct that seeing to write difficult. I write on my computer using my television as my computer screen. It just happens that the TV is large but it is all the way at the end of the bed. I have a recliner next to my bed that I use as a computer chair so yeah I'm quite far from the screen and that makes it very difficult to see when things go terribly wrong. I am a bit on the mend and am so sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make the next one longer. Hopefully the chapter's will start to get a bit faster as I get deeper into the story and they actually get to working on Sera's 'cure' which mind you may only end up being a band-aide and some kool-aide._

 _Just kidding, I'm letting guys post your comments on how you think they should go about helping Sera, if they should help Sera. Also should Zim and Sera become friends or at least begin to tolerate each other? This is very important character development questions that need answering but I understand if you just want to enjoy whatever I come up with. I do appreciate your feedback and hope you guys like the story so far. See you all in the next one and hope this didn't take too long for you all._


End file.
